


[translation] 真探段子集 True Detective Drabbles Collection

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [35]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01, bottom!Marty, true detective season 1
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 真探S1的段子集合。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Detective Drabbles Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427916) by [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins). 



> （我真的很喜欢这种方言，希望能把它更好地表现出来。这非常有趣。）

马蒂开了一星期车后发现驾驶座边的后视镜裂了一块。几个月前他就想修这个后视镜，但过了一阵子，他就完全不在乎了。当修理的念头又回到脑海，拉斯特出现了。这时马蒂才意识到，有了那道错位的裂缝，他能从眼角瞟到副驾驶座，不会被发现。从那个后视镜里看也许像直接注视那个人一样方便，也可能更困难，如果它……

因此，有一会儿工夫，马蒂静静地从眼角瞟着拉斯特，从那个裂了缝的镜子里看去，那人显得冷漠，模糊，不真实。如果他把这想法说出来，拉斯特肯定会说，镜子反映出了他的灵魂。

他喜欢看拉斯特抽烟。当然，他从来不会说。任何人都会想，他在看那嘴唇，吸入，又喷出。不，马蒂告诉自己，他在看那张脸。他眼中的狂喜，或面颊上的绯红。

也许所有这些都很下流。但他还在看。

 

出去偷腥那天，当拉斯特第一次说了个长点的句子，马蒂让他闭嘴。事实是，他无法认真听对方说话。想着拉斯特用同样的声音让他跪下，让他无法集中精神。

保持沉默更容易。

 

玛姬告诉他拉斯特操了她的时候，他气疯了。如果她没有继续告诉他说整个过程中拉斯特多么粗暴，火热，坚硬，没有让他的心被欲望揪紧，他还会暴怒下去。他觉得血液都涌向下身，浇灭了他的怒火。

第二天，拉斯特毫不留情地把他放翻在地。那之后，马蒂再也没有了斗志。他想要拉斯特再进一步。但他不肯承认，糟蹋了这个机会。

之后，七年过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> （哇喔，到目前为止反响很不错！我会继续加入一些最喜欢的片段——多数都是在周六晚上写的。）

一天，路上只有他们一辆车，马蒂到处张望，最后用眼角瞥着拉斯特，收音机里的歌放了一半就不响了。拉斯特盯着窗外的湿地。音乐停止的时候，他缩了一下，没逃过马蒂的眼睛。

 

-

 

他们走向树林里的兔子农场的时候，拉斯特的眼睛一直在他身上。马蒂很难忍住不去看他，毕竟，他想看。

但他仍尽他所能不做得太明显。他需要一个合理的借口去看他。因此他让拉斯特走在他前面，让目光在那个强硬的躯体上流连，努力把眼前的景象刻进记忆，一直到进了那个最大的拖车，见到老鸨。他想之后能撸一发，当然，这个念头让他半硬了，像个该死的中学生一样。

对马蒂通红的脸，拉斯特什么也没说，直到回到车上。“你知道，马蒂，”他慢吞吞地说，“这种地方的姑娘最后都会惹上麻烦。贩毒，最近她们就干这个，会毁了她们，但她们说总比卖身好。”

马蒂估摸着，如果拉斯特要卖身，他会把自己存下的每个子儿都花光。并不是说这其中有什么关联。但拉斯特的那些废话多数也没什么关联。

 

-

 

在酒吧喝了几杯之后，马蒂开始觉得奇怪——作为一个眼力过人的混蛋，拉斯特不可能没注意到马蒂对他的兴趣。绝无可能。所以他在玩欲擒故纵？等着他当面说出来？哼，操他的。他应该拿出电话，现在就说……

不知怎的，第二天当他想起来的时候，马蒂很庆幸自己醉得没法掏出电话。

之后过了一阵，到了半夜，他试着拨了拉斯特给他的电话号码，只想看看那人会不会接。他发现电话拨不通。（有意思。在早晨的时候打就没问题。）

真是个怪胎。


	3. Chapter 3

马蒂喜欢每过几天就改他手机上拉斯特的联系人名称，这取决于他的心情。他记得离婚前的一个晚上，玛姬问他为什么一个叫“甜心宝贝”的一小时里给他打了三次电话。

他忽然想起给拉斯特起了多少女孩似的昵称。甜心宝贝。牛仔妞。漂亮脸蛋。

该死。

 

在调查最忙的时候，他们在1-10号公路边的一个停车休息站停下来抽口烟。拉斯特抽着烟，马蒂进去，又买了些拉斯特喜欢的烟。那个时候他兜里总带着零钱，花在拉斯特身上的比给自己花的还多。

等着店员结账的时候，他透过休息站脏兮兮的窗子盯着拉斯特。收银员八成是发现他盯得太久，嘴里嘟囔着“那几个小子回来了，瘦高个，卖屁股的，你想要一个是不。”马蒂没回嘴，但后来，他会想起这个。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> （整合了我分别写的两个版本。）  
> 张力总会有结果的，我保证。

一天，在回来的路上，马蒂让拉斯特开了会儿车，他好睡一觉。他说从早上起来就觉得糟糕透顶。

他怀疑拉斯特是不是发现了——看着那人在镜子里的侧影就让他半勃，跟这一天形成鲜明对比。有可能，他猜，因为他知道拉斯特是什么人，也知道自己从汽车一边绕到另一边时动作有多僵硬。他往椅背上一靠，看着窗外的平原，努力想让自己的老二软下来，让脑子理清这几个小时的一团乱麻。

他的眼皮抖了几下，合上了。马蒂迷迷糊糊地想，既然拉斯特在开车，他会不会发现那个后视镜的把戏。

 

他醒来的时候是差不多一小时以后，拉斯特停了车下去抽烟。他猜拉斯特大概已经在路边盯了他一会儿了，他在拉斯特抽到第三到四支烟的时候才完全清醒，时间不长。

他梦见拉斯特把他按在什么上面——什么都行，真的——用力碾磨着他，在他耳边喃喃地说着接下来要干的事。

然后拉斯特突然把他摇醒了。“马蒂，”他说，马蒂耳边还响着梦中的声音，没听清他的话，因此马蒂抬手揉揉眼睛，请他再说一遍。（妈的，他过去几时说过这么多“请”字？）

“我说，我在加油，你想喝什么的话最好现在就去。你还好吗，马蒂？从早上起你就一团糟。以前你可从没叫我开车。”

“行吧，”马蒂搜肠刮肚，想找个不那么像谎话的回答，如果他撒谎，拉斯特一眼就能看出来，“这星期在家过得有点难。我知道你又会说这不关你的屁事，长话短说吧，从星期二以来我就没睡过一个囫囵觉。”（现在是星期五）

他想对方又会说没错，这跟我没关系，附带着对他的婚姻问题干巴巴地指摘两句，用那慢悠悠，好听的德州腔。但拉斯特没说那些（让马蒂松了口气，但又有点失望），相反，他靠过来，带着些诡秘的神气说（不是那种晦涩难懂的警世名言），“如果你想招妓，马蒂，出去个把小时，我不会记得这事的。如果需要的话，你可以去好好放松一下。”

该死的可不是吗，他需要点什么，但他想要的不是女人的抚摸，和理解。但他还是不明白拉斯特为何这么慷慨大方。马蒂怀疑他是不是又嗑嗨了，他永远搞不懂拉斯特，也不会去问。因此他嘟囔了一声“行”，就从副驾座钻出来，回到休息站里，想找点什么来安抚他的神经。

拉斯特简直像能预测未来。之后他差不多睡了一天。

像钟表一样准，他又梦见拉斯特把他按在休息站外的墙上，在他的颈侧留下咬痕。醒来时他一身冷汗，胯下硬了一小时——一独自躺在某个汽车旅馆的床上，希望自己有胆子说出来。


	5. Chapter 5

那天晚上马蒂回家的时候，给了玛姬一个惊喜。她在厨房里等他，他给她买了花，还温柔地抱了抱她。（现在想起来，那天晚上他没喝酒真是件好事）他们上了床，但马蒂只是搂着她，直到她睡着。马蒂的左臂被压着，仰面躺着，看了一阵天花板，因为下午已经睡过了，他还没有睡意。他要想想今晚发生的事情。

之前在汽车旅馆的房间里，他终于屈服于自己的欲望，败给了他手机里那些拉斯特的照片。它们的标题都是日期和时间，看起来好像是什么重要的工作资料，但一半标题都是他编的，只不过是想看那个人的借口。现在马蒂终于能承认了，至少是对自己。

他花了几个小时对着那些照片手淫，直到把自己榨干，然后冲了个澡，喝了三瓶冷水，想去便利店给玛姬买点东西，感谢她的耐心。走到门口，他忽然想起自己没开车来。

因此他给拉斯特打了电话。

之后他坐在拉斯特的车里，看着星星划过，听着收音机里柔和的音乐，沉默了一阵。既然已经睡够了，他趁机看着拉斯特开车。那人在驾驶座上，样子放松，手臂精瘦，线条锐利。马蒂看了他很长时间，没有意识到对方也在看着他。他们到了商店，在停车场外的车道上停了车，在一棵树下面，街灯照不到他们。

马蒂解开安全带，转过脸来，想问拉斯特是不是想买什么东西。这时拉斯特靠过来，轻吻了他的嘴，好像一直在等着这个时候。他的动作毫不犹豫。马蒂猜对了，拉斯特都知道。

他张开嘴，让拉斯特的舌头在他的舌尖留下淡淡的烟味。马蒂并不在意，但如果是别人就不一样了。他们舌头相碰的时候马蒂呻吟了一声，感到拉斯特的手抓紧了他的脸，把他拉近。

拉斯特的手抚摸着他的后颈，马蒂喘着气，颤抖起来。他能感到自己硬了，像钟表一样准。一只手轻轻握住马蒂的手腕，把他的手放在拉斯特的裤链上——他感到拉斯特火热的硬挺顶着紧包的牛仔裤。“哦，求你，”马蒂喘息着，他从未如此热切地想要任何东西。

然后拉斯特对上了他的视线；马蒂能看见他眼里的欲望之火，在路灯微弱的光线下闪闪发光。他扫视了一下停车场，然后在马蒂耳边轻声说，“我要你靠着车前盖，”哦，好的，求你——他们分开了片刻，下了车，拉斯特好像感应到了他最火热的幻想。拉斯特品尝着他的舌头，解开他的衬衫，隔着太多的衣服摩擦着他。

 

-

 

现在回想起来，他很惊讶他们没被人看见。在这个国家，这个地方，两个男人在停车场乱搞？说不定他们会被烧死。

后来某个时候，马蒂睡着了。他发现他的梦根本无法和真实相比。就像尝过了血的狗。在他的余生中，他都会渴望它。

该死。


End file.
